Harry Potter meets the Vampire Prince
by LittleCelina
Summary: Harry Potter is back in action with his fiancée Hermione Granger...Together they'll have to face danger once again and persuade somebody in the vampire side to join the light...Who might be it? Click it and find out!
1. The Meeting

A/N: Okay, I know that I haven't update for a VERY LONG time… Sorry about that

**A/N: Okay, I know that I haven't update for a VERY LONG time… Sorry about that! Anyway, I've FINALLY found the drafts of the story, so keep hanging in there because I'm going to update anytime soon!! So plz REVIEW!!**

**Harry Potter meets the Vampire Prince**

**Chapter 1**

**The Meeting**

Hogwarts has been peaceful for the past few years, even though there is a war going on. Thanks to Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts, Dark Lord Voldemort never succeeds to intrude Hogwarts. Now the-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, Heir of Merlin and Gryffindor have finally finished his training as a Battle Wizard. Along with his fiancée Hermione Granger, Heir of Ravenclaw and also a Battle Wizard, went back to Hogwarts to fulfill their destiny and revenge their best friend Ron Weasley… to defeat and destroy the Dark Lord for eternity.

"What! We just finished our training yesterday and now you're sending us to a mission. Can't we have a break for awhile?" said an annoyed Harry

"Oh…how I hate this life of mine." muttered Hermione

Albus Dumbledore who is sitting behind his desk looked tired and ancient. The twinkle in his once bright sky blue eyes were now gone.

"I'm really sorry, my child, but as you may know, I've got news that Voldemort has just gathered some new dark allies to join his ranks. They're the Vampanese and Vampets." said Dumbledore tiredly

"Vampanese? Vampets? Have you heard of them, 'mione? "

Hermione thought for awhile before bursting to fears…

"Albus you don't mean about those new _breeds_ of Vampires?" said Hermione worriedly.

"To tell the truth, yes they are, my dear."

"What do you mean of '_new breeds_' of vampires?" asked Harry

"These Vampires are different to what we've been learning about," started Hermione. "According to my research, in ancient times Vampires live in harmony, but then something happened…the tribe started to divide themselves into two. Normally Vampires don't have to drink _human blood_ all the time, they just feed once in 2 to 3 months and they do _not_ kill their prey." She paused and thinks thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, as the tribe divided, the other side insisted to '_stick_' to the tradition and kill their prey after feeding, thus having those horrible frightening legends and myths about vampires and they call themselves Vampanese." explained Hermione.

"So what do to want us to do, Albus?" asked Harry

"I would want you two to go to the Vampire's headquarters…Vampire Mountain."

"Oh…so you want us to go to their territory and get ourselves killed. Fine with me!!" smiled Harry brightly. "How about you, Herm? Care to join me to the road of insanity?" winked Harry

"Harry! These are Vampires we're dealing with! Real live sucking _bloody_ Vampires!" shouted Hermione back to poor Harry

"Yeah and we are going to meet them! Isn't it GREAT!!" said Harry excitedly as he bounced up and down.

As Harry and Hermione was about to leave, Dumbledore suddenly called "It would be wiser to bring Mr. Malfoy along with you to Vampire Mountain." Harry and Hermione looked at Albus strangely.

"Why?" asked Hermione .

"Well…I've heard he knows someone in the mountain, I think that he could help us to persuade the vampires to ally our side."

"Malfoy? As in Darco Malfoy?!" shouted Hermione narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

"Huh! Heard that Herm, Ron and I have been telling you for years! With that pale 'ferret' face of his, anyone would have guessed his a half-vampire!" smirked Harry.

**A/N: Okay, I've changed some of the storylines, hope you'll all like it!! Plz REVIEW!!**


	2. Shocking Past

**A/N: It's been a looooong time! I hope this new chapter can keep you reading on! **

**So Enjoy!**

**Harry Potter meets the Vampire Prince**

**Chapter 2**

**Truth of the past**

"You want me to do what?" yelled Draco Malfoy as he stared at Harry with fear.

"Ohh… is little Draco afraid to go and visit his loving uncle?" mocked Harry. Draco blushed and went up in front of Harry and started pointing his slender finger on Harry's chest.

"He is not just 'any' uncle and that mountain you're talking about is not your 'ordinary' hiking place!" screamed Draco at Harry. Harry narrowed his eyebrows and looked at Hermione pleadingly. "Can I strangle him?" he asked.

"Harry! We're talking serious business here!" said Hermione as she hit Harry on his arm.

"Aw, alright! I'm shutting." pouted Harry as he walked behind Hermione and sat on the sofa. "So, continue, Draco." said Harry crossing his arms.

Draco sighed deeply, "As I am saying, I can't just walk there and say 'Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm looking for my uncle who is, by the way, has been disowned by my family for about 3 centuries ago!'" said Draco as he put his hands in his silvery hair and sat down on the opposite side of Harry.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't really help you. I mean, I even don't know if he still remember being a Malfoy once. Besides, I only have portraits of him in the house… hanging in the attic. You know what I mean."

Harry tilted his head and looked at Hermione. Hermione sighed and looked thoughtful. "He means, that he don't know him very well, so we should stop pestering him as a guide for us."

"But…he's the only one who knows the way!" wined Harry.

Hermione flashed a sympathetic look at Draco, "We're sorry, Draco. We shouldn't push you like that," said Hermione quietly.

"No, I'm fine. Please understand that I really want to help you stop them," said Draco lowering his head. "Especially stopping that maniac who happened to be my father."

Draco stared out of the window and anger was seen clearly in his eyes, "I'll never forgive him for what he've done to mother. I'm just glad that Uncle Severus was there to save us."

Hermione put a gentle hand on Draco's shoulders, "If you don't want to go, it's fine with us. Right, Harry?"

Harry averted his eyes from Draco and gaze the fireplace, "Yeah, we'll just kidnap Snape and blackmail him to guide us there. Who knows, that man has vamparic trait! joked Harry as he glanced at Draco. Draco turn away.

"No… he isn't, right?"

**Dungeons**

"Where in Merlin's world did you get that idea, Potter!" growled the potion master.

"Well actually, your lovely godson just spilled the beans. Right, Draco?" asked Harry as he slump his arm on Draco's shoulders.

"I'm really sorry, Uncle. I didn't know that Potter here can read minds! I was totally defenseless!" explained Draco as he ran toward Snape for protection.

Snape smoothed the crying blond and fired a deadly stare at Harry, "So, Potter, now that you know what we are, I'm sure you'll not pass this opportunity to black mail me, right?"

Harry kept silent and smirked. Snape shot an eyebrow up and hissed, "Answer, Potter or you'll never see the light of tomorrow ever again!"

Harry yawned at Snape's threats and smiled sweetly, "Actually, my dear Severus, Albus told us that Voldie has gathered some 'interesting' allies to help him do his dirty work. Therefore, we have the duty to stop him from doing that."

"And what do I care about that. I'm no longer his follower." said Snape quietly, yet deadly.

Harry fiddled with his fingers and looked straight at Snape, "It's because you, my dear, will guide us to your precious mountain." smirked Harry.

Silence was deafening.

"You said WHAT?"

"Here we go again" said Hermione slapping her forehead helplessly.

**A/N: Here you go. Please Review! **


End file.
